1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for fixing a storage device, more particularly, to a bracket having a releasable locking means for easily assembling/disassembling the storage device to/from the bracket.
2. The Prior Art
Brackets have been used in personal computers for fixing a storage device such as a compact disk driver or a hard disk driver thereto. Conventionally, the storage device is fixed to the bracket via screws with the aid of a screwdriver. However, it is not convenient to release the screws when the storage device is needed to be replaced with a new one. This is because a screwdriver is always needed for assembling/disassembling the storage device to/from the bracket. It is requisite to provide a new bracket having a fixing member by which a technician can easily assemble/disassemble the storage device to/from the bracket without the requirement of a screwdriver.